


Don’t Touch Me

by Heten16



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: BE WARY, Implies things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heten16/pseuds/Heten16
Summary: Whew boy.Prompts got me to write this out for my friend, Mary. She’s the one who got me more into the Izuru/Nagito hype. ***the b o o k***Yeah so, this doesn’t go too deep but it still makes me want to punch the ever loving life out of Dark Rapunzel.UDG Izuru can perish





	Don’t Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Whew boy. 
> 
> Prompts got me to write this out for my friend, Mary. She’s the one who got me more into the Izuru/Nagito hype. ***the b o o k***
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah so, this doesn’t go too deep but it still makes me want to punch the ever loving life out of Dark Rapunzel.
> 
>  
> 
> UDG Izuru can perish

“Who gave you permission to fall asleep?” The voice was sharp and monotone. It was spoken simply, yet it sent shivers down the now conscious boy’s spine. 

 

It shook Komaeda awake his deep sleep. He whipped around to face Izuru. 

 

He was met with icy red eyes and eyebrows that were turned down in a glare that shook him to his core. _Oh fuck_

 

Komaeda quickly searched his mind for answers, excuses, **anything**. But when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. 

 

He froze as the terror took over him. His limbs wouldn’t move even though his mind screamed at them.

 

A helpless noise escaped his throat as Izuru stalked over to the bed like a predator and pounced on him. 

 

“I’m sorry! I—“ Komaeda was cut off by Izuru’s hand clamping over his mouth. 

 

“I don’t want to hear your worthless excuse. You disobeyed me,” he spat out, his tone venomous. He stared at the boy beneath him, who was trembling violently. He didn’t have to say anything more to explain; Komaeda quickly realized what was coming. 

 

He mumbled against Izuru’s hand, but it was no use. The male quieted Komaeda into submission with a cruel look. 

 

He removed the hand from Komaeda’s mouth, and snaked it under the boy’s white t-shirt. His pale fingers trailed lightly on the side of his body. 

 

Komaeda shivered; and not just because Izuru’s hand was freezing cold. 

 

His face was turned away from Izuru, his eyes brimming with tears. “P-Please.” 

 

Izuru’s hand faltered and he tilted his head at Komaeda, he was taken aback by Komaeda’s audacity to speak. “What was that?”

 

“ _Please just get it over with._ “


End file.
